The Contractor will: Operate and maintain a virus diagnostic laboratory; Monitor tumor stocks from frozen repositories; Provide diagnostic services for special conditions; Provide assistance in control of epizootics; Produce and furnish ectromelia vaccine; and Perform experimental investigations.